Living Our Memories
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: All Allen wanted was to have good grades, friends and food in her life. A prissy-assed samurai wannabe was definitely NOT included in her 'Must-have' list. Sequel to He's A SHE.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

Abyss: HI Y'ALL! I MISS YOU! SO MUCH!

Allen: But you just updated A Vampire's Love a while ago!

Abyss: It's for my Yullen readers!

Allen: -.-

Abyss: And I've brought in a long lost friend! -pulls Kanda out-

Kanda: WHAT THE FU-

Abyss: NO POTTY MOUTHS IN MY HOUSE!

Lavi: Oo wow so all of us are here?

Abyss: Yep! Lol I am horrible at summaries so I won't be too surprised if I don't get much reviews but I don't mind! Here's the sequel for 'He's A SHE?!' for all my dear readers! I hope I improved in my writing!

Disclaimer: Do you see any Yullen in the manga or anime? No? Then it ain't mine... -SOB-

* * *

"_I will remember it. I don't need to write it down."_

_-Many students of the world_

* * *

"_Allen! Are you ready for school?" A deep but caring voice echoed up the stairs. "Coming, Mana!"A high pitched and childish voice shrilled, soon followed by the slamming of the door and loud, clumsy stomping down the stairs. "Calm down Allen! Be a little more lady-like!" Mana teased jokingly. The young girl pouted, earning a short laugh from her father. The tall man swooped her up from the ground, a delighted shriek bursting from the girl's mouth. "Now, ready for your first day of 1st grade?" Allen nodded excitedly, her long white hair bouncing. "Lenalee-nee-chan said that she'll be with me all the twime!"_

"_Time." Mana corrected with a smile. He placed the girl back on her small feet and made sure that her uniform was fitted on properly. He nodded his approval. "Good job Allen! I placed your shoes-"_

"_Uncle Mana!"A female voice blurted out as Lenalee Lee burst into the room, her brother following closely behind. "Hi Mana!" Komui greeted cheerily, the older gentleman replying with a "Good morning to you Komui." Lenalee ran straight for Allen, knocking the small girl down. "Allen-chan! You said I could tie your hair!"Allen tried to avoid getting caught by Lenalee. "No no! Allen don't wanna!" Lenalee stopped all of a sudden, a serious look on her face. "The teachers won't be happy if you don't tie your hair! They will give you a time-out and you'll have to sit in the naughty corner!" _

"_But you have your hair down!"_

_Lenalee smiled smugly. "I'm older than you! I have a different teacher! Now let me tie your hair! Or else the teachers will give you a time-out and you'll have to sit in the naughty corner!" Allen gasped. "No! Allen doesn't want the naughty corner!" Lenalee grinned widely. "Okay then sit still! Let nee-chan tie your hair!" Mana laughed and his dark brown eyes flickered to Komui. Said man held his hands up. _

"_Don't look at me like that!"_

_The man smirked and watched as his daughter sat on the floor holding her tiny feet obediently as Lenalee bunched her hair up into twin tails and tied them up with black ribbons. Allen was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, a big bright blue ribbon tied neatly around her collar. She wore a light blue skirt as well, going down to her knees. Lenalee was dressed in a pink long sleeved dress, with a white round collar, the hem decorated with white laces. Her long dark green hair was let down, the colour matching that of her dress. Once Lenalee was done, the older girl gave one final loop of the ribbon to secure it before pulling away. "There! We're done! Wanna go now?" Allen nodded, a smile brightening her face. "Let's gwo, Mana!" _

"_Go."_

"_Go!"_

_Allen repeated, in a rush to put on her white shoes. Mana passed her her bright yellow sling bag, following the enthusiastic girl out the door. "They're growing up so fast, aren't they, Mana?" Komui smiled as he walked with Mana slowly behind. "Yes they are." Komui smiled brightly as and turned chibi. "Especially my Lenalee-chan! She's growing up cuter and cuter each day!" Mana laughed softly at the other's childishness. "Sometimes I question your sanity, Komui."_

"_Sometimes?"_

_Mana thought through his answer for a few seconds. Remembering the ridiculous incidents that were caused by Komui not too long ago, he winced a little. "All the time."_

* * *

_As the two grown-ups and girls talked happily, the school soon came into sight. Allen gazed at the tall building in wonder and amazement. She'd never seen a school this close up before, and never thought she'd one day be able to attend school. "WooooOOOooOoOooW!" She let out in a loud whisper. "It's so big!" She squealed as she skipped into the main gate. She stopped, and turned around. "Aren't cha coming Mana?" Allen asked, her big grey eyes watching her father questionably. Mana sighed, he knew this was coming. _

"_Allen, I can't follow you in. You have to attend school without me. Now, don't give me that look." Mana spoke in his deep voice, tenderness evident in the tone. Allen stared sadly at her father's eyes, wrapping her short arms around his neck. Mana hugged back, pulling away shortly after, kissing the girl on her forehead. "Be good okay? Don't cause any trouble for the teacher!" Mana smiled, the girl following his actions. "Okay! Allen will be good! Bye bye Mana!" Allen took hold of Lenalee's hand and together they ran into the gate, waving goodbyes at the two men. Mana watched them run into the building, disappearing into the large building. "Make sure you come back home immediately after school okay?" Mana yelled after them, a soft "Okay!" reached his ears. "You let her walk by herself when she's only 5?" _

"_She's 6 this year. And you know my job."_

_Komui sighed, nodding his head. "Yeh. What is it this time?" Mana turned away from the school. "It's a secret." Komui pouted. "Come on! I used to work with you!" Mana chuckled. "I'll tell you soon enough."_

* * *

_Allen sat up straight as she heard the bell ring, signalling the end of school. She was tired, and missed Mana a lot. She'd never been away from him for this long. She glanced out the window, watching as the rain hit the window panes. 'The rain is heavy.' She thought, standing up, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Arigato sensei!" Everyone called out as they walked pass the teacher out the classroom. Allen stood at the entrance of the school, opening her blue umbrella and positioned it over her head. Lenalee had to help out her teacher do some errands. As she stepped out into the pouring rain, she spied a boy, walking under the downpour without an umbrella. Allen ran forward, her shoes stepping into the puddles formed on the ground, splashing around her legs. _

_As she closed the distance between them, she could tell that the boy was much taller, by nearly a head. She felt herself growing nervous. He was her senior, wasn't he? "Onii-san! Onii-san!" Allen called out loudly, seeing the other stop in his walking. He slowing turned, staring at the girl. Seeing that the girl was not Japanese, he answered in English. "What?" The white haired girl looked at the boy for a little while. He had dark blue hair up to his shoulders, his bangs and a few strands of hair plastered to his forehead and face. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. Water dripped continuously down his body as the rain beat down mercilessly on him. "Uh... Do you want an umbrella? W-We can share..." She flushed as she forced the words out her mouth. The other looked a bit surprised at her question, but let out a 'che'. _

"_I don't need it."_

"_But- But you're all wet." Allen whimpered, as the boy's piercing dark eyes fell on her. "Um... Then... C-Could you send me home?" She asked quietly, the other raising an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_Can you send me home? I'm lost." Allen spoke up, her heart beating rapidly, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she was lying. The taller of the two stared with that look on his face, before he let out another 'che' and sighed. "Fine. Where do you live?" Allen told him, and the boy took hold of the handle of the blue umbrella, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the bright colour. Holding the umbrella over their heads, he started walking, Ellen trailing along beside him. "Onii-san? What's your name?" Said older boy's eyes flickered to the younger girl, before retreating back to look at the front. "Kanda." He stated monotonously. He hoped that the other would get the message and stop talking. But she doesn't seem to get it. "Oh. Okay then Kanda-nii-san! I'm Allen! I'm from 1st grade class 4! What about you?" _

_Kanda grumbled under his breath. "4th grade class 6. Now keep quiet girl." Allen drooped her head downwards, biting her bottom lip childishly. The walk back to Allen's house was quiet and awkward, and Allen fidgeted around with her fingers, pulling and tugging them to entertain herself. "We're here." Kanda stopped abruptly as they arrived in front of Allen's home. "Thank you Kanda-nii-san!" She squealed happily, following Kanda as they walked into the lawn down the path to the front door. Allen pushed the door opened and Mana was already there, a look of surprise written on his face. "Allen! How did you get back in this pouring rain? Did you come back alone?" Allen hugged Mana happily around his legs. "No, Kanda-nii-san sent me back! He's very nice!" She replied, turning around, only to see the older boy walking out to the streets, the umbrella placed neatly on the floor, leaning against the wall._

* * *

"_Kanda-nii-san!" _

_Allen shouted after him, only to be ignored. Mana laughed quietly, a low rumble vibrating in his chest. He watched as the girl grabbed another umbrella, a small one of dark blue, and chased after the boy in the rain. Mana was a tad surprised as the girl raced out into the pouring rain, but stayed where he was. _

"_Kanda-nii-san!" The older turned around, a little irritated by the younger. "What?" He snapped, but not as fiercely as he wanted to. He watched the girl run towards him, dripping wet like he was. She stopped in front of him, holding the umbrella out in front of her. "Mana says if you stay in the rain for too long, you'll get sick." Kanda accepted the umbrella after a moment of shock. His hand slowly reached out and took the object from the girl's hands. She flashed a bright smile at him, before running back to her house waving at him, wanting to get out of the rain. Kanda stared at the object in his hand , letting out a sigh. Opening the umbrella, he held it above his head and made his way back home. He didn't know but, a small smile lingered on his lips as he walked further from the girl's house._

* * *

"_When will you be back? A 6 year old Allen asked sadly, her eyes shiny with tears. Mana bent down and ruffled the girl's head with a sad smile. "I don't really know Allen. But I won't be back for your 7th birthday this Christmas. Be good for Komui okay? Don't cry. You're a big girl now!" Allen gazed at her feet, overwhelmed by sadness as Mana kissed her forehead one last time, before walking out the Lees' house, waving his final goodbyes to the three. Allen waved silently back at him, holding back her tears. "I won't cry Mana! I promise! Come back soon okay?" The girl replaced her tears with a smile as she waved furiously. Lenalee stood by her side while Komui smiled reassuringly at Mana. His message was clear. 'I'll look after Allen. But you have to promise to be back before her graduation from elementary.' Mana walked down the streets with his baggages in hand. He had something to say, Allen could tell, but he didn't let it out._

* * *

Allen Walker's eyes flew open, as the sun shined brightly into her face. Screwing her eyes shut, she crawled out of bed, but landing on the floor with a thump. "Rise and shine Allen!" Lenalee's voice fluttered up the stairs. 'Oh my god, she's already awake?' But this was Lenalee she was talking about. Today was going to be her first day at Rose Cross High as a freshman. Lenalee was in her 10th grade already, while she's at her 9th. Forcing herself off the ground, Allen stumbled to the bathroom, getting ready for school. 'It' so ironic how my dream is also about the first day of school.' Allen thought as she brushed her teeth.

Allen wore her white short sleeved hoodie and blue jeans. She'd never been a fan of fashion. But her hair was kept long up to her lower back, just as Mana would have liked. "Hey Mana." Allen smiled as she held up a photo frame. It was a picture of Mana carrying Allen when she was 5 on his shoulders, both smiling at the camera while the little girl had a lollipop in her hand, the older holding a big yellow ball with wings, horns, legs and a long tail. It had a cross on what she supposed was its face. Smiling at the memory, she recalled that she and Mana had such a hard time coming up with a name for it. They decided on Timcanpy, and Allen had always carried it around. The girl plopped on her bed, cuddling with Timcanpy and holding the picture. "You promised me you would come back. It's been 9 years, Mana. When will you come back? You missed both my graduation from elementary and middle school. Guess what? Today it's my first day at high school..." Allen spoke to the smiling picture of her father for a little while. It was something she do whenever she has the time.

"Allen? You done?"

The white haired girl stood up and grabbed a blue silk ribbon, tying her hair up into a low ponytail. Two strands of average length flowed down the side of her face and stopped at her chest. "I'm done Lenalee." She exclaimed, and the door opened. The green haired girl stepped into her room, a smile on her face. "Come on Allen! Eat your breakfast and we're off!" Allen grabbed her black sling bag and hooked it over her shoulder, a small bright key chain version of Timcanpy dangled around on the zip.

* * *

Allen ate her chocolate cupcakes cheerfully, chomping 3 of them down in a few minutes. "Slow down Allen!" Komui laughed, setting his dishes in the dishwasher when he was done. "I'm full! I guess we'll be going now?" Allen asked, standing up and placing her plate in the machine. Komui's eyes soon filled with comical tears as he sobbed hysterically. "My two baby sisters are growing up so fast!" He wrapped his arms around the two girls, earning yells and squeaks of surprise and irritation. "We have to go now! You should prepare too, nii-san! You have to go for work!" Lenalee scolded, pulling away from Komui's hug. Allen wiggled her way out and followed Lenalee out the door. "Bye nii-san!" Both girls chorused and made their way to school.

Allen flushed in both embarrassment and anger. Students after students she had asked where the heck the cafeteria was, and other than the stares she got for her hair colour, they had mistaken her for a middle schooler, and asked what was she doing there. When she had explained she was a a freshman not a middle schooler, they laughed and said it was cause of her height, looks and well... Flat chest. Thank god they were girls, or she would have been so embarrassed. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, the stares at her hair colour still not letting down, and she crashed into something. More specifically, someone. Gasps occurred along the hallway, as nearly everyone stopped what they were doing. Landing on her bum, she rubbed at it tenderly and let out an "I'm so sor-" She looked up at the person she had crashed into, and jumped back, pointing a finger accusingly at the person.

"YOU?"

"So it's you, Moyashi."

* * *

Abyss: Hahaha~ I love these kind of meetings!

Allen: Whut?

Lavi: I didn't appear in it! :(

Abyss: Just like during 'He's A SHE?' chapter 1!

Kanda: Che.

Abyss: Che. Che! CHE! That's all you know how to say!

Kanda: -eye twitches-

Abyss: What do you think about this starting chapter? I changed my style of writing a little and some notes to take not of here. When Allen was in elementary school she lived in Japan. She moved to the US when she was attending middle school. Komui decided to move there. And I don't live in the US, Japan or anywhere else. I've never migrated ever in my so-far-pretty-short-life. I tried to make this chapter longer. And I hope you'll review-

_**CRASH!**_

Abyss: AH! MY CHAIR!

Kanda: You deserved it you damned authoress!

Lavi: Haiz... Kanda's still a grumpy grouch. Anyway, review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Abyss: So so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for... Say, months? I'm sorry! I was concentrating on my Laven fict and so here I am! Hehehehe... Cause I got a sudden inspiration to write this! -irritating grin-

Kanda: Keep your ugly mug face out of my sight.

Abyss: Anywaaaaays...-ignores- My brain is telling me that this story have to have some action in it! Not lemon you perverts! ._. Hehehehehehe... Kanda~ Allen~ Lavi~ You better not piss me off!^^

Lavi: Why am I being dragged into this!?

Abyss: Ohoho~! Because! Yohohohoho!

Allen: Please excuse her she drank Red Bull for the first time.

Abyss: WHAAAAAAAA? Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating for like, what? 4 months? GASP. OMG THAT MUCH TIME PASSED ALREADY!?

P.S. Allen doesn't have her scar or disfigured arm. And this story has a third genre which is Crime. Or Mystery. They are important in this story so should I change it from Romance and Humor to Romance and Crime or Crime and Humor, or just keep it the same?

**velli9: Haha thanks for being my first reviewer! :)**

**Hanashi no suru: Haiz... Clicheness... Taking authors an people over one... By... One... XD**

**Akuma no Bara: Whoops. Sorry for not making this clear! I have something in stall for the arm thing but not Allen doesn't have a red arm or a scar. As I said, Crime/Mystery will play a big part in this story! And thank you!**

**Shiro: Haha awwwww really? Thank you! ^3^ Because meetings have o be cliche. XDDDDD**

**Xxferessa-TanXx: Thanks for reading He's A SHE?! and the sequel as well! :)**

**WithoutWingsX: -stares at smiley face- :o Hmmmmm~~~ :3**

**Elena Windwalker: Haha I can't help it! I mean, imagine a little Allen and little Kanda sharing the same umbrella! XD And thanks!**

**Mukuro234: Well, it wasn't very soon, was it. Ehehehehehehe...**

**LunarStar98: Planning to! :) Don't worry! I won't abandon this!^^**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: It is Little!Yullen after all. XDDDDDDDD**

**anonymous: Um... I'm not sure about if I can write one!^_^ I've never written BoyxGirl lemon befor and honestly, I don't know how to write!^~^ But I'll see! :)**

**fullmetal96100: Don't worry! I'm back! XD -pummeled by readers-**

**Bag. : Haha sorry for the long wait! And haha I think I had much worse cliffie before. ._. It was on hiatus cause I wanted to concentrate on my Laven fict and think of an action plot for this story! :) And ohohoho~ Laven fan eh?^^ Well... I already have a Laven T-rated... If you haven't seen it. ._. I don't particularly enjoy M-preg at timed but I can't help it! XDDD**

* * *

_"I just drank Red Bull and I feel as if wings have just sprouted from my back!"_

_-MidnightAbyssx02_

* * *

"YOU?"

"So it's you, Moyashi."

Allen gaped as she recognized the older teen looming over her. 'Long dark blue hair... Gray eyes... Attitude of a jerk... Yep. It's him.'

"You're Kanda!"

Kanda che'd. "Thank god you got rid of that stupid 'Nii-chan' at the back. It was irritating." Allen's eye twitched. "Well pardon me for trying to respect a senior!" Kanda che'd. "Whatever." He said, walking away at the same time. Allen gritted her teeth. "Jerkface!" She yelled after him, only to be ignored as the senior made his way down the hall. She withdrew, eye twitching. Yet a warmth had engulfed her chest when she saw him. 'What was that about?!' Allen thought, continuing her way to her to the cafeteria, disregarding the whispers around her.

"That's the new kid right? A girl?"

"Maybe it's a guy. But like Kanda. Keeps long hair."

"No it's a girl. She knows Kanda?"

"Are you serious? Kanda? The most popular guy in school?"

"Yeh. But it doesn't seem like Kanda to have something to do with a kid like that."

Allen turned the corner and there it was. "Yes!" She cheered, running into the huge room to find her sister. "Allen! Over here!" Allen smiled as she saw Lenalee waving over to her, beckoning her over. "Hey Lenalee!" She greeted as she slid into the seat next to the green haired girl.

"Strike!"

Allen blinked, only just noticing the flame head sitting in front of them. "You'd better not think of hitting on my baby sister Lavi!" Lenalee grinned, hugging her 'baby sister' close. "Lenalee! I'm not a kid anymore!" Allen pouted, pulling away from the girl's hold. "Hey there! I'm Lavi Bookman! Nice 'ta meet 'cha!" Allen smiled, shaking the male's hand. "I'm Allen Walker. Excuse me I'm going to get food. I'm starving!" She stood up, walking over to the queue. When she was gone, Lavi blinked for a second. "Walker? But aren't you-"

"Yeh you see, Allen's not my biological sister! Her father left her under our care when he left for an important thing." Lenalee explained. Lavi mouthed an "Oh" before resting his head on his palm, chuckling a little. "Walker eh?" He whispered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

-CRASH!-

All heads turned towards the source of the noise. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" A boy with brown hair and eyes apologized when he found out who he had knocked into. "You fucking idiot!" An angry voice yelled. A boy with spiky yellow hair loomed over the terrified figure of the brown haired boy. "I'm very sorry!" He yelled, but the yellow haired boy picked him up by his collar, lifting him off his feet. "What do you have to say, you disgusting bug?! Do you want to lick the floor clean?!" The frightened boy furiously shook his head. "I'm sorry!"

A white haired figure held onto the boy's wrist. "Please stop this now." Her voice said. Lenalee gasped. "Oh no no no no! Shit! That's Leo!" Lavi gasped, turning back to the scene. "Allen's new to the school! She doesn't know who the baddies are!" Allen stared with metallic yet soft silver orbs into the boy's eyes. The boy froze for a while. "Yeh? What will you do? Get outta my way!" Leo snarled, throwing the girl onto the ground. Shoving the brunette away from him, he advanced towards Allen. To be stopped by a deep voice. "As much as I find the kid annoying, I can't just stand there and let a person pick on a little brat."

"Once again, I'm 15!"

"Shut it, brat."

Kanda stopped in between Allen and Leo, a bored stare fixed on the other male. "So you wanna leave the easy way? Or the hard way?" Leo gritted his teeth. "What the fuck do you take me for?! Bring it on!" He tried to throw a punch at the Japanese, only for his wrist to be caught and thrown down on the floor as if he were a sack of potatoes. "Leave my sight." Kanda glared down at the male, other students cowering at the mere sight of his death glare. Leo growled and picked himself up, dashing out the room. The room erupted with cheers, silenced by another glare. Kanda picked his soba up, walking away. "Pick yourself off the floor sprout you look pathetic."

"It's Allen you jerk!" The girl dusted herself as she stood up, joining the queue once again. The whispers started up again.

"Wow she's pretty spunky."

"Despite that, did you see her hair?"

"Yeh. Did she bleach it or something?"

Allen sighed, getting her food, enough for 4 people. Balancing them all on her arms, she slid them on the table. "Sorry it took me so lon- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Allen pointed a finger straight into his face. "I could ask the same. Lenalee why the fuck is the brat here?!" He received a whack on the head for his potty mouth. Lenalee huffed. "For your info, the 'brat', is my sister!" Kanda's jaws slackened a little, but said teen willed it not to drop. "That little devil is related to you?"

"Quit calling me those! My name is Allen! If you can't pronounce that, how bout hitting up elementary?"

"Why you little-!"

"Enough! Kanda! Allen! Shush!"

Both teenagers scowled as they rubbed the spot on their heads where Lenalee had hit them. They shot one final glare at each other before going back to their food when they caught sight of Lenalee's stare.

"Oh. And you should know that Allen has a very high metabolism. It's extraordinary."

Lenalee said as she saw her sister reach for her fork and spoon.

Lavi and Kanda gaped as they saw the small girl devour 4 large plates of spaghetti in a matter of minutes. Lenalee raised her eyebrow. "Minutes?! Allen that's slow!" She exclaimed. The boys had returned to their food, while watching the girl incredulously. "Wow." Lavi blinked. "Che. Why isn't she a fat pig is beyond me." And received a slap from both girls. He sat still, stunned, while Lavi started to laugh his ass off. Kanda's eye twitched, Allen and Lenalee stifled their laughter. The look on Kanda's face was too much. Allen burst out in laughter, unable to contain it. And all of a sudden she felt something warm and wet down her head. Water dripped down her chin and hair all the way down to her clothes, glaring at Kanda who was holding an upside down cup over her head. "What was that?!" She shrieked. Kanda smirked.

"Expect the unexpected, Moyashi."

-SLAP!-

"..."

"You didn't expect that, did you?"

"MOYASHI!"

Allen ran off laughing, ignoring the open mouthed stares she got from the other students for being so bold as to argue and even hit Kanda. Giggles and laughter erupted in the cafeteria after Kanda was out of the room, Mugen by his hip.

* * *

"That was totally uncalled for, Allen." Lenalee scolded as she massaged a bruise on Allen's head which she received when dodging Kanda's grab and instead crashing into an open door. "Yeh yeh. But he deserved it!" Allen complained. "But this is the first time I saw Kanda bother himself with someone else for so long." Lenalee smiled as she applied more pressure on the bump. "Ow! What are you trying to imply, Lenalee?" Allen had her suspicions. "Oh nothing~" They decided to let the matter rest. "Better not let Komui-nii see that." Lenalee laughed. "Yeh." Both girls laughed and continued with their talk, before Allen decided to take a short nap.

"Okay. I'll wake you up in time for dinner!" Lenalee wrinkled her nose. "Or maybe when the fire department comes. I should cook now! If Komui-nii returns early- Why am I still calling him Komui-nii!?" Lenalee yelled as she stomped out the room. Allen sweatdropped, laying on on her bed and pulling the covers around her, she held onto Timcanpy and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Hello little girl, are you lost?" A kind looking man in a suit and top hat bent down to make himself seem smaller. A small little girl with strange white hair wearing a plain white- or was it gray?- dress sobbed heavily, trying to distance herself from the man. 'Her clothes look quite dirty and old. God, don't tell me she's-'_

_"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. What's your name?"_

_The girl shook her head, trying to wipe away her tears. "Parents?" Mana asked again. Another shake of the head._

_"Family?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Home? Phone number? Father? Mother?"_

_Mana asked desperately. He did not want to see this sweet little girl roaming the street by herself. Without anyone to love and care for her. "Do you... Want a home?" The girl mouthed the word 'home' soundlessly, tears threatened to pour out of her big silver eyes. She jumped when she felt a hand on her head, ruffling soft white hair. "Do you want to go home?" Mana smiled softly at the girl, his other hand poised in front of her. Salty tear ran down the white haired girl's face uncontrollably, but a smile broadened on her lips. Nodding her head excitedly, she reached for Mana's hand, putting her little hand on the huge palm. She tried to walk beside Mana, only to trip and fall every second. 'This girl doesn't know how to walk?' Mana thought miserably, feeling disgust to whomever threw the girl away without even teaching her the basics of growing up. "Come on, climb onto my shoulders." He bent down, lifting the small figure to sit comfortably on his shoulders, the terrified girl clinging onto his neck and- painfully- his hair for dear life, before she finally relaxed. She giggled and squealed happily, like any normal toddler would. "Don't move around too much now." Mana smiled. "Allen." The girl stopped at that word, tilting her head, staring at Mana with big eyes. As if asking him to say it again._

_"Allen."_

_The girl kicked her little bare feet, bouncing on the broad shoulders. 'She needs to eat more.' Mana thought, smiling gently at the cute display before him. "Okay then, Allen Walker, you're a really smart kid you know that?" Mana stopped walking when he felt his head feel empty, seeing the girl, Allen, holding onto it, and when a gust of wind blew, she let it go, shrieking in laughter when the hat floated away with the wind. "Yep." Mana sighed. "Definitely far too smart."_

_After managing to get his top hat back, Mana settled down in his small yet cozy room, having bought a few items for the little girl. "Okay, diapers, pajamas, day wear, pacifier, baby power, bottle, milk power?"_

_"A little baby like that needs more than just food you hear me?" Mana's landlady said strictly. "You can get more things tomorrow. This is all you need for tonight. And don't forget the adoption form!"_

_"Sure thing Miss Alberg." Mana said, stroking Allen's dirty hair. "Oh. And-" Miss Alberg called, poking her head through the door. "This..." She threw in something and Mana fumbled to catch it. "Is for Allen. It used to be for my grandson, but he won't be needing it anymore." A sad smile settled on her lips, closing the door after saying, "Goodnight". Mana looked at the thing he had in his hands. It was a handmade stuffed bear, stuffed with cotton and the cloth was blue and looked brand new. "Thanks." He whispered. Allen shuffled forward, tugging at the bear, bringing it to her small body and hugging it tight. Mana laughed. "Okay little one. Time for your bath!"_

_"Mama?" Allen repeated. Mana slapped himself in the face. Oh why oh why, did he help out in a cafe Miss Alberg owned? Oh yeh. To earn money and get help from said lady. "No no no no. Ma... Na. Okay? Ma-na."_

_"Mama!"_

_Customers laughed softly when they heard that. "Maaaanaaaaa."_

_"Wana."_

_"No. It's, Mana."_

_"Bwana."_

_"MA-NA."_

_"Hana."_

_"MA-NA."_

_"Mwana!"_

_"Close enough." Mana sighed. "Hey! Walker! Get your ass over and help me serve them dishes!"_

_"Coming!" Mana chuckled. "Now you wait here okay? Don't go off with any strangers okay?"_

_Allen nodded her head. Mana turned back and collected the plates, serving them to the costumers. "Okay Allen, do you want-" Mana froze. "Miss Alberg. Where's Allen?" The woman stopped. "Wasn't she at the table?"_

_"She's not!"_

_"Miss Alberg! Mana! I saw a man bringing Allen out!" A regular customer said, pointing out the door. Mana dashed out, the bell at the top of the door jingling after him. Spying something white, he chased it into an alley._

_"Hello, Mana Walker."_

_Mana stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?" He spat, eyeing the man in front of him carefully. "Oh I don't know. But it'll be nice if you'd tell me the motive you and Neah are working on now." Mana narrowed his eyes. "What is it to you? Akuma!" The man grinned widely. "So I assume you don't care about this girl here?" He held Allen by the back of her hoodie, kicking and thrashing. The man took out a gun, firing it that instant. The bullet whizzed towards Mana._

_"Mwana!"_

* * *

Allen woke up with a start, gasping for air. She felt like lighting that candle that was supposed to have a scent to help her calm down. "Was that a memory?" She asked herself. Taking a lighter, she flicked it on. She didn't know what happened, but instead of the white string protruding out the wax, her pencils which were bunched together in a pencil holder caught on fire. "Damnnit! Knew that this is what would happen if you take a lighter from Komui!" She pushed back further in her chair. "Lenalee! Could you bring a cup of water?" She yelled. "And maybe some marshmallows!" She added with an after-thought.

* * *

Abyss: So I felt really guilty so here's a chapter for you guys! I promise this story won't be on hiatus anymore! Unless something really important crops up.

Allen: You do realize you have only 3 days left till school reopens right?

Lavi: And that you have a Chinese paper, compo, and email to write. Plus 56 Maths questions.

Allen: DON'T REMIND ME! SOB.

Kanda: I would gladly slice them all up.

Abyss: Really?! Thank you Kan— THAT'S JUST GONNA GET ME INTO MORE TROUBLE!

Kanda: That's sorta the point, isn't it?

Abyss: WHY YOU! Kanda's Mugen now belongs to me!

Kanda: WHAT THE FUCK!

Abyss: POTTY MOUTH BEGONE! Anyways, please review or favorite this! I would really appreciate it! I hope I'll be able to receive 10 reviews after this awesome 13 reviews! Thanks and see ya guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelations

Abyss: I AM SO SORRY.

Allen: She's cracked.

Lavi: Yep.

Kanda: Che. Idiot authoress.

Abyss: I DESERVE NOT YOUR REVIEWS NOR KIND WORDS. .

Allen: She just said she's not worthy!

Lavi: Yuu! Bring that pen here! We have to record this!

Kanda: It's a fucking pen.

Allen: Naw. You may think its a pen, but actually it's a tape recorder.

Kanda: ...?! DAFUQ?!

Abyss: I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING UP SPACE IN THIS SITE.

Allen: :3

Abyss: I SHALL GO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING NOW.

Lavi: :3

Abyss: I KNOW MY EXISTENCE PISS SOME PEOPLE OFF.

Kanda: -raises eyebrow-

Abyss: THEREFORE I SHALL STAY ALIVE FOR THE SAKE OF PISSING THOSE PEOPLE OFF.

Kanda: Irritating kid with her stupid attitude...

Lavi: She even wrote a suicide note... Had us all fooled...

_MidnightAbyssx02's Suicide Note_

_Step 1: Run to free throw line. Run back to base._

_Step 2: Run to center line. Run back to base._

_Step 3: Run to-__  
_  
Lavi: Yep. Had us all fooled.

P.S. I am very certain Crime/Mystery is a big part of this story. And I made Lohfa, Rikei and Shifu 2 years older. :3 I think they are cute, are they not?^^ Plus I'm having exams now. TAT

**Nightmare-chan: YAY to me! XD**

**Hanashi o suru: Hehe I've never tried s'mores before though... T^T**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: ... I AM SORRY. ._. I DESERVE NONE OF YOUR SWEET WORDS. XD**

**LadyMimi101: I certainly did not forget! Just didn't know what to write. ^^lll Haha I'm glad Allen stayed normal!^^**

**msseyren: ._. it's half of the time I took before no? ^~^**

**DGMLover12564: AaaaaAaAahHHh how could I kill Mana?! Actually no I didn't kill him. :3 Remember how he was with Allen till she was 6? And then left her with Komui?**

**mitsuyo-chan: They do. :3 Since I'm making both girls a little more... Crazy. Komui, Lenalee and Allen will make a nice family. :3**

**ImmortalMissRaven: Awwww really? :,) Haha well them prepare cause I'm gonna leave you wondering even more!**

**Mystery Dream: They are funny in the anime too. :3 Now... If only Hoshino puts in them Yullen moments. :3**

**mukuro234: Really? Thank you!**

**Katie: Hahaha thanks for reading it! About the lemon I have no idea how to write it so I'm just planning a Yullen yaoi lemon one shot. ^^;**

**Johanna Leiro: Hehe really? I though He's A SHE was a fail personally. :)**

**Selene of the Pure Moon: Thanks you! Here's an update! I'll be here drinking tea and eating cookies!**

* * *

"Who you calling Moyashi?!"

"Obviously you, you damn idiot. Who else would I call Moya-"

"HIM!"

"You don't even know that guy!"

"ARGGGGHH- ..."

"... Finally decided that you can never win me in an argument?"

"No. I worry for my smartness. Who knows how much of it can you suck away in a minute?"

"You little-!"

"Alright that's enough!"

Lenalee whacked both on the head with an encyclopedia she had in her hand. "Ow shit!" Both cursed at the same time. They stopped and stared at each other.

"Stop copying me BaKanda!"

"The fuck? You're the one copying me, Baka Moyashi!"

"Since when did I ever want to copy you?!"

"When you realize I am smarter!"

"STOP IT!"

Lenalee sighed angrily. Lavi whistled as he glance at the pair rubbing their heads and glaring at each other. "10th time you've hit them both in 15 minutes LenaLady!" Lenalee smacked the thick book onto the table. "Geez you guys! Can't you be a little more friendly with each other? I mean, you met each other when you were kids!" Kanda che'd. "There is no way I am being friendly with it."

"YOU CALLED ME IT YOU DAMN SAMURAI WANNABE!"

Lenalee's eye twitched. "You guys... I heard that when a boy acts mean to a girl-or vice versa-, it means that they are in love. At the rate you're going, you'll probably be lifetime partners." That statement shut them both up, and they hastily turned back to their meals, Allen having a blush on her face and Kanda's eye twitching furiously. A huge grin made its way onto the green haired girl's face, a grin that screams "I have a fantastic idea and don't you dare say no to it or I'll make sure to turn your balls into pancakes!" Lavi gulped as her purple eyes made eye contact with him. "Shoot." Lavi muttered.

"I gotta go. My teacher wants me to help him with something." Allen exclaimed as soon as she was done with her 2 bowls of spaghetti, 3 plates of fried rice and 5 sticks of mitarashi dango. "Okay! See ya sprout!"

"Can it Lavi!"

"Oh! And that's the exit out of the school you're heading towards!"

"I-I knew that! I'm just... Getting some fresh air!"

Allen flushed as she stomped back towards the other door. As she made her way past the hallway, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm-I'm sorry!" Allen muttered apologetically. As open as she may seem to her friends, she felt awkward and timid around strangers. "Oh? You're the new kid aren't you?" A deep voice floated in the air. Allen looked up at the boy's face, recognizing him to be one of the leaders of a gang. 'Damn.' Allen cursed in her mind. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered, excusing herself as she squeezed past the boy and his friends.

"Hold it!"

A hand reached out and grabbed onto the collar of her light blue polo tee and yanked her back. The tug made Allen's light body crash back first into the lockers. The gang then surrounded her. "What class you from, kid? How old are you?" Allen blinked. "Wha...?" She tuned out as she tried to figure out what the boy just said.

"Oi! Don't ignore me when I'm talking kid!" A harsh punch to her face got Allen out of her thoughts. She looked up to face the boy with defiant yet slightly trembling eyes. "I said I was sorry!" The boy grinned and signaled his gang forward. A sinister grin appeared on the boy's face. "You wanna apologize?" The boy chuckled, as the gang closed in on her.

'Anyway outta here?' Allen thought and looked around frantically for a way to get away from those guys. 'Option 1, stay and get molested or beaten up by these creeps. Option 2, run to the left. Option 3, run to the right. Option 4... Forget it I'm not gonna think that far!' Allen made a dash to the side, but was caught off guard as a boy grabbed hold of her wrist. She nearly tumbled to the floor, lashing a leg out in reflex. A thump resounded in the quiet hallway as the taller boy fell when her leg came in contact with his stomach. He gritted his teeth, one hand on his stomach. "She sure as hell kick like a boss." Distracted, she couldn't react in time as hands pinned her body to the wall. Allen struggled against her captors, as far too many hands were holding her against the wall. 'Crap!' Allen's attempts to escape became more desperate as her legs flew wildly. As a boy came a little too close with her face, her knee came in contact with something... Soft? Allen felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and so did the boy, who turned red in something other than embarrassment. "Uh. I'm sorry." Allen stated blankly, staring at the boy on the floor. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands lifted off her. Another boy was now on the floor a few feet away, clutching his stomach in pain. She turned to the other direction and froze. The newcomer beat up every boy until they were lying on the floor, groaning. Allen spluttered as she stared at the person.

"K-K-K-KANDA?!"

Kanda che'd, burying his hands in his pockets. "I did not mean to help you Moyashi. I had a grudge against those guys before." He muttered, before turning away and making his way back to the cafeteria. "Kanda!" Allen shouted after him. The male turned his head to only slightly look at the girl. "Thanks... I guess." Kanda's eye widened a little, before they closed and turned away. Allen gritted her teeth. "You...! Idiotic twat!" A British slang accidentally escaped her mouth. She'd heard Mana use it before when he was with Komui. She huffed and continued walking to her classroom.

* * *

Allen knocked on the door twice, and slid it open. Her teacher was there, sitting on the teacher's table while looking through some papers. "Mr. Mikk? It's Allen." She saw the teacher jump a little and slam the papers down onto the desk. "Allen! You frightened me!" Allen cocked her eyebrows. "Didn't you hear me knock the door?" Mr. Mikk looked a little surprised. "As a matter of fact no I didn't." Allen smiled and shut the door behind her. "So what did you need me for?"

"Ah yes. I need you to help me sort these papers out. It contains all the students in this class's particulars. It's hard being the home room teacher, having to organize all these documents." The tall man chuckled. "I've gotten them mixed up with another class's when I dropped them. Mr Camelot is going to have my head if I don't return his class's student particulars in proper condition." Allen picked up a stack of papers on the table. "Sure, Mr. Mikk." Allen started to sort out the papers, when her teacher called out to her. "Allen, your last name's Walker?" The white haired girl looked up. "Yes it is. Is there something wrong with my paper?"

"No, none. Nothing at all. Just curious. You never introduce yourself as Allen Walker after all." Allen smiled and got back to her stack.

It wasn't long before Allen was done with the arranging of papers. "Mr. Mikk I'm done! May I go off now? Biology is next and I need to get my books." The Portuguese teacher smiled and signaled for her to leave with his hand. Should Allen have looked back and lingered near the door for a while longer she would have seen the teacher staring at a paper, a smirk showing on his handsome features.

"Walker, huh?"

* * *

Lavi looked up at the old man who seemed surprised. "Are you telling the truth?" Lavi nodded. "Yeh. I mean, I know your job is serious stuff." He grinned, resting his head on the table.

"What was her name again?"

"Allen Walker."

The old man sighed. "It's been so long since I heard that name..." Lavi's head shot up. "You know her, panda?" The "panda's" eye twitch. "I'm going to let that slide since you found me a valuable information." Lavi chuckled. "I'll leave you to do your job. I'll call them for you."

"Wait Lavi. You do the research. I'll go call them myself. It's been so long since the last time we found a big clue on this case. I'm sure they will be glad."

Lavi pouted. "Leaving me with the hard work... Fine..." He ran up the stairs into his room. Booting up his computer, the redhead typed in words so quick his fingers looked as if they were flying.

"-doll... Yes... und it... ana... ker... ask K..."

Lavi could only hear little snippets of what his granddad was saying downstairs. He continued his task and a grin creeped up his face.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Yes. I thought it was a dead case too. Haha I guess miracles do happen." Tiedoll chuckled. "Oh! My darling Yuu is back! I have to go greet him at the door! Good bye!" The eccentric old man bounced over to the door of the huge home. "Yuu-kun! Welcome back!" Kanda merely strolled coldly past him, as if ignoring his very existence. "Now, Yuu-kun! That is no way to treat your father! Give me a hug!" Tiedoll went after his son. "Shut up old man." Kanda muttered, preparing to go up to his room. "Kanda, I want to speak to you about something." The dark haired teenager froze. Did he just call him... Kanda? "Spill it."

"Come, have a seat." Tiedoll motioned to the all of a sudden perfectly fluffed up couch and pillows with petals scattered on it. 'Th-this fucking old man...!' Nevertheless, he plopped down on the couch, sweeping away every petal he could find. "It's been 3 weeks since the start of school. And I heard that you often hang around with that young apprentice bookman Lavi and the young lady Lenalee Lee."

"So? What's your point? You follow me to school every day?"

"No I'm not that stalker-ish to the point of everyday. I just want to know... Who is that new girl?"

"SO YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME!"

"Not every day Yuu-kun! Now please answer the question."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often he get to see the serious side of his old man. And that is the only part he respected of him, which was probably 2% of his dad. "An irritating brat called Allen Walker. She's Lenalee's sister but I don't think they're really blood-related- Wait." Kanda stopped. Tiedoll tried to control the urge to smile. 'Yuu-kun remembers so much about someone! A girl no less! The last time I asked him to describe his brother Daisya he had said "A wuss with an orange hanging off his head. It's an orange right?" Oh my I want to meet this Allen!'

"Isn't the name of the case you've been working on for years called Wal-"

"Do not speak about it so openly, Yuu-kun." Kanda was taken aback by the seriousness in his father's tone. "And as a matter of fact, yes it is."

"Aren't you doing the same?!" Kanda yelled, his lips turned down. "Yuu, you're the only one I entrust with my secret. So can you please... Being me the phone?"

"What the fuck does that got to do with anything?" Kanda growled, but still brought the phone to Tiedoll. "But really, what is the case about?"

"I cannot reveal anymore. Unlike Lavi-kun, you are not involved in such thing."

* * *

_"Kanda-nii!" Allen called out happily as she raced over to him. She grabbed hold of his bigger hand once it was within range. Kanda twitched and yanked his hand away. Allen watched him with big eyes, and god were they trembling? "Kanda how can you make a girl– a first grader– cry?" His seniors from Grade 6 laughed and sneered at him, making him feel a little bad. "Shut it Rikei..." The dark haired boy muttered. "Now now why don't we go to the playground and play for a little while to make up to this girl here?" Shifu suggested, motioning the girls who was now staring at them in confusion. "Hi there! I'm Shifu! I'm 12 this year! That's Rikei and he's 12 too!" Allen oogled at Rikei. "Wow you're tall! Like a giant!" She exclaimed happily._

"Shifu! Rikei! Wait up!"

A black haired girl with spectacles adorned on her face came rushing clumsily towards the two boys. "Oh Lohfa! Do you want to join us at the playground?" The girl blinked before nodding enthusiastically. "Okay then! Let's go!" Rikei shouted, pushing an excited Allen and extremely reluctant Kanda forward towards the playground. 

_Komui watched from a distance away, with Lenalee holding his hand. "Do you want to join them?" He asked his darling sister. "Nope! I wanna go home and make chocolate!" She cheered. "Okay now, I'll call Uncle Mana to make sure he knows where Allen is." Komui whipped out his phone, punching in Mana's number. The phone rang for a while, making Komui a little suspicious. Mana never took long to answer his calls. The call ended and Komui called his friend again. This time, Mana picked up. Before Komui could even say a word, Mana's breathless and rugged voice came over the line. _

_"Ko... Komui! Make sure... Allen don't come home... yet! I'll... Give you the details later!" _

_The dial tone settled in Komui's ear once the sentence was said. The Chinese man frowned worriedly. "At least that's one problem solved. It's probably them again..." Komui muttered. "What's wrong nii-chan?" He smiled at his younger sister. "Nothing's wrong Lenalee-chan!" The small girl pouted. "You never tell me anything!"_

"I'll tell you when you're older. 

* * *

Lenalee smiled at the fond memory of Allen making her first group of friends in elementary. But...

_**I'll tell you when you're older.**_

She can't wait anymore. "Komui?"

"Yeeessss my darling Lenalee?"

"Will you please tell me now?"

Komui's happy demeanor faded, and the serious Komui came into place. "Oh. That." Lenalee frowned. "Oh that? What do you mean, 'oh that'!?" Komui sighed. "I guess you're old enough now. But whatever I'm about to tell you, you had better keep a secret. Or else it'll endanger everyone. It's very important you don't let it slip. Do you understand?"

"Yes brother." Lenalee nodded, a little intimidated by the seriousness of the moment.

"When you were 6, I quitted my old job. You know that right?"

Lenalee nodded once again.

"And Mana left Allen when she was in Grade 2 right? That's how it started. I am... I was working as a scientist in a secret agent society. We work for the government to take down dangerous criminals and to get information from other countries if they show any signs of hostility."

Lenalee's eyes were wide, stunned by the news she'd only just received after years of silence and secrecy. Komui scratched his head and continued. "We are currently working on academic that had been dead for years. And this case is the very reason why Mana left."

"You mean... Mana was also a-!"

"Yes. In fact, one of the best. I was the head scientist so I work closely with him. Months before Mana left Allen under our care, he caught wind of some news. That his younger brother, Neah Walker, was planning to go and find the suspects and evidences. Mana was worried for him, and decided to follow. And the criminals knew they were on the case, and assassins were often sent to try kill them. That's another reason why Mana left." Lenalee was silent for a while. "So... Mana left to keep Allsn safe... What about Mana? Is he safe?"

Komui sighed. "No one knows where they are now. It could be that they might be dead already. After all, it's a top secret mission we're working on. I quit so that I can keep you safe Lenalee. And Allen too if Mana finally asks me to look after Allen for him. Yes. He told me to quit."

Lenalee couldn't believe her ears. But she had no choice but to believe when the door opened, as Allen walked in through the door. "'Ello! Imma head up to my room first kay?" Allen said through a full mouth of takoyaki. Both other siblings smiled at her, watching as she went up the stairs. "So... This case. What is it about?"

"... I'm afraid it's a question that cannot be answered. But the case file's coded name is called... M.A.N.W. You're a smart girl. This is the only hint I am going to give you." Komui smiled sadly, going into the kitchen to continue cooking.

_'M.A.N.W...'_

* * *

Abyss: Yes. A lame name I know. XD

Allen: You're cured. Good to have you back I guess!

Lavi: Turns out that pen really is a tape recorder.

Abyss: And if anyone wants to try decoding the code name, and you feel that your answer might stand a chance, you can PM me or just review. But cause some people might not know, I'm afraid it might spoil it for them. :)

Kanda: And the damn authoress hopes to receive 10 reviews.

Allen: She also wish to thank all of you for the 13– or 14– review on the previous chapter!

Allen: The previous chapter!

Allen: The previous chapter!

Allen: The previous chap–

Allen: STOP PLAYING WITH THE DAMN PEN LAVI AND ABYSS!

Lavi&Abyss: Tape recorder. –is serious-

Allen: TAPE RECORDER!


End file.
